


元坑（点开）

by noupdating



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M, 凯源 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noupdating/pseuds/noupdating





	1. Chapter 1

元坑50（点开1）  
王源奋力睁开眼睛，大口呼吸，吸进的却不是空气，而是王俊凯的气息。王俊凯啃咬着他的嘴唇，在舌头上留下疼痛的触感。王源用手去推，去发现双手被那人用力按在枕头两侧。他试图挣扎，双臂却一下被向上撑直并拢，牢牢锁在王俊凯的一只手上。王俊凯的另一只手，摸进了王源的内裤。王源的身体里感到了手指的形状，疼痛酥麻的触感一直从肠道传递到神经。

王俊凯伏在他身上，像一张炙热的网，让他的意识一点一点沦陷。身后伴着手指的抽插早已湿成了一片，王源却感到自己想要更多。在他脑中的防线被情欲彻底击溃之前，王源终于出声：“王俊凯，你疯了吗！”

夜仿佛在欲望里浸泡了太久，黑得很彻底。王俊凯的声音却盛满了比夜还要浓重的欲望，那欲望又被愤怒镀上了疯狂：“我是疯了，见到你的第一眼我就疯了！”

王源的心一下子被这句话刺中，针扎似的疼。王俊凯仿佛感受到了他的痛楚一般，手指在他的身体里停住了，然后艰难地退了出来。王源前方的欲望早已立起，王俊凯停顿了一下，握住他的前端。王源双手抓在床单上，紧咬着牙齿，试图忍住随时会冲出舌尖的叫嚣。身下的套弄愈加频繁，王源没忍住，终于叫了出来。


	2. 元坑50（点开2）

元坑50（点开2）  
王源刚准备关门，隔间里就挤进来一个人。门在那人背后应声而落，空间太小，王源被他逼到了墙角。王俊凯一下子吻上来，王源胡乱躲藏。王俊凯抵住他的腰部，扣紧他的双手，说你尽管挣扎，最好让整个餐厅都听到。  
王源压低声音：“王俊凯你他妈有病啊！”  
王俊凯的神情像一只因为受伤而变得狂暴的野兽，他喑哑着嗓子：“我是有病，才会疯了似的爱你！”

王源的心一下子被撕裂，他放弃了挣扎，任王俊凯侵噬他的呼吸、蚕食他的神经。他的衬衣扣子被全部咬开，上半身一览无余地敞开来。王俊凯沿着他的脖子一路往下咬，舌头来到他的下腹。在他反应过来之前，裤子已经被王俊凯褪了下来。

他惊呼了一声，又立马捂住嘴巴。王俊凯的口腔完全包裹了那里，像一张温暖的床。对面就是镜子，王源清楚地看到镜子里自己烧红的脸，还有还有王俊凯跪在身前。

王源的心里一下子涌进了愤怒，对自己的愤怒。他明明那么生王俊凯的气，可是身体却可耻地抵制不了他暴虐的诱惑。他的欲望被王俊凯的舌尖舔吻着、挑弄着，一点一点涨大，占据了他的整个口腔，慢慢延伸进更深的喉部。王源的手指在王俊凯的发间穿插，拼命抑制住的喘息让他的身体不自觉地颤抖。

白色的液体蔓延出了王俊凯的口腔，王源的前端慢慢从他的唇舌抽离。王俊凯就着自来水洗净嘴巴，顺手从洗手台上扯下纸巾，重又蹲下去给王源擦拭身体。王源张着嘴巴，大口喘气。他还没有恢复过来，一双眼睛大睁着，做梦似的看王俊凯慢条斯理地将自己的扣子一粒粒系好。


	3. 元坑52（点开）

王俊凯打算折回浴室拿毛巾擦头发，王源从背后抱上来。王俊凯背上没干的水汽氤氲了王源胸前的棉质T恤，他头上的水珠掉下来在白色的布料上沁出颜色较深的痕迹。水珠越滴越多，痕迹蔓延开来。王源的脸摩挲着王俊凯光裸的脊背，头发在敏感的皮肤上蹭出痒意。他轻吻王俊凯的肩膀，眼睫像蝴蝶的翅膀，若有若无地一同扑腾上来。

背上被吻着的人突然转身，抓住王源的胳膊，吞噬他的呼吸，啃咬他的气息，占据他的大脑、思维、意识、灵魂。王源被他的力量笼罩着，一步步往后退，退到最后，他的膝盖弯感到了床沿。

王俊凯身上的浴巾早已在方才激烈的亲吻中被扯掉，他动手去脱王源的衣服，力量太大，衣服划过白皙的皮肤时留下红痕。王源整个身体向他敞开来，他的手指不可抗拒地被吸进洞穴。王源低低地哼了一声，王俊凯凑到他耳边，问：“痛吗？”王源微微抬头，牙齿轻轻咬过他的脖子。

王俊凯不再忍耐，抽出手指，整个身体压在王源背上。他的手撑在王源两侧，进出，起伏。王源那里太热太紧，将王俊凯包裹住，毫无缝隙。交合的地方随着动作的抽插不断渗出水来，王俊凯的腹部也被打湿。王源的声音抑制不住，一声一声漏出来，同身体碰撞的声音交织在一起。王俊凯突然将王源转过来，面对着自己。王源不愿看他，将头埋进他的颈窝。王俊凯却固执地捧起王源的脸，不愿漏掉他因为身下的撞击而呈现的每一丝表情。

王源已经不清醒了，他想要更多，仿佛这样就可以将王俊凯永久地印刻进自己的身体。王俊凯额上的汗流到王源肩上，又被他很快舔去。他咬着王源的耳朵，一遍一遍唤他的名字，一遍一遍说“爱你”。王源，我爱你啊。


End file.
